


drive me wild

by kihyunskitten



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: (except for how i do it wrong), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cereal, Confessions, Dom/sub Undertones, Fade to Black, Hand Jobs, Improper Knotting (probably), M/M, Mama Bear Jinhwan, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: In which Hanbin is loved slightly more than cereal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR LEGIT OVER A YEAR N I HAVENT FINISHED IT GOD KILL ME I DONT EVEN LIKE KPOP ANYMORE!!!! FUCK!!!!!
> 
> basically i have no grasp on a/b/o dynamics or Biology so like. deal w it. but im not writing mpreg w cis dudes i wont be That Person

Hanbin in heat is something out of a horror movie. Or a chick flick. It depends on the month. This month though, it’s something out of a porno.

Donghyuk and Chanwoo are out with friends, and Junhwe has his headphones in as he scowls at the bedroom door every time there’s a particularly loud moan. Jinhwan is having his own heat, but he’s out of the house and staying with his mate.

Yunhyeong sits, staring at his laptop trying to ignore the noises and the _smells_ coming from Hanbin’s room. It isn’t exactly working, if the tenting in his sweatpants is anything to go by. Junhwe gives him a sidelong glance, definitely able to differentiate the smell of Hanbin and Bobby fucking from Yunhyeong’s own arousal. Yunhyeong ducks his head to avoid the knowing look.

He could scold Junhwe, remind him of his ‘place’ in whatever hierarchy they should have, with him being a beta and Yunhyeong being an alpha, but Yunhyeong is tired, and he’s never felt particularly alpha-esque. He’s always been protective of them, but he doesn’t like pulling rank, it’s ridiculous. They’re all adults (even if Chanwoo is only barely one), and they can make their own decisions. Junhwe just happens to make the decision to be a fucking shithead.

“So are you gunna,” Junhwe trails off, making an obscene gesture with his hand, making a fist and moving it up and down. Yunhyeong throws a pillow at him.

“ _No_ I am not gunna,” Yunhyeong does an over exaggerated version of the obscene gesture, making an ugly face. “So shut up.”

Junhwe rolls his eyes, “I can smell your hard on from over here, and I don’t even want to. Go shower or something, Jesus fucking Christ.” Before Yunhyeong can form a response, Junhwe puts his headphones back in.

Yunhyeong huffs, closing his overheating laptop and putting it on the coffee table. He has nothing better to do, so he decides he’s going to shower, pointedly ignoring the smell of arousal and sex through Hanbin’s door as he walks past his bedroom.

-

Yunhyeong comes back to the living room after his shower, dressed in clean sweatpants and a shirt that probably isn’t his, but whatever. It’s the first thing he could find to throw on when he decided he was hungry.

He walks into the kitchen to get himself cereal and is met with a shirtless Hanbin in Bobby’s sweatpants, evidently not Hanbin’s in the way they hang low on his hips. Hanbin still smells heavily of his heat.

Yunhyeong decides he isn’t hungry, and leaves to lock himself in his room and pointedly ignore the reaction he had to Hanbin’s scent.

-

Hanbin’s heat breaks three days later. Yunhyeong spends those three days locked in his room reading and snacking on dry cereal from the box he stole from the pantry when nobody was looking. Chanwoo is gunna be so pissed that someone else has been eating his Quisps. Yunhyeong figures it’s a necessary evil.

Yunhyeong is dragged out of his room by his own hunger for something other than dry cereal. He brings the box out of his room, receiving a glare from Chanwoo on his way to the kitchen where he pours cereal into a bowl, and gets some milk to pour over it. Cereal with milk tastes much better, he decides.

The door opens, then closes, and Yunhyeong smells Jinhwan coming home. He smells distinctly of Mino, and when he walks into the kitchen Yunhyeong is greeted with the sight of Jinhwan in a shirt three sizes too big at least. That explains the smell. As do the purple marks all over Jinhwan’s neck.

Donghyuk comes into the kitchen to welcome Jinhwan home and offer to cook before he asks, “Did Mino destroy your shirt again or is this just a scent thing?”

Jinhwan blushes and laughs, shaking his head and avoiding the question. Yunhyeong thinks he looks good. Content. He always seems that way after his heat. It’s a stark contrast to the post heat of the other omega in the house.

As if on cue, a grumpy tired Hanbin walks into the kitchen, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island and putting his head on the granite. He holds out a hand and grumbles, “Coffee.”

Donghyuk sighs and rolls his eyes, going to put water on to boil, mumbling about how a thank you wouldn’t kill Hanbin, followed by Hanbin growling that he heard that.

Yunhyeong just eats his cereal as Jinhwan sits down across from Hanbin. “How are you feeling?” He asks, his voice soft and comforting. Hanbin makes a pained noise. Jinhwan makes a noise of sympathy and understanding, “That bad huh?”

“Hey!” Bobby shouts from the living room, sounding offended. Hanbin shouts for everyone to stop yelling, being loudest in the process and giving himself a headache. Yunhyeong thinks he’s adorable. Not that he’d ever say that, for fear of having his head ripped off. Yunhyeong likes his head; he can eat cereal with it.

Jinhwan hums through pursed lips. “Your heat would be easier if you had a mate.” He offers the information in that soft understanding voice he has, but Hanbin’s head still snaps up so he can growl at him. Jinhwan rolls his eyes, “ _Just_ a suggestion.”

“I am _not_ mating with Bobby,” Hanbin grumbles.

Jinhwan laughs, “Oh please, you don’t deserve that.” Bobby once again shouts from the living room, making it known he can hear them and is offended. Jinhwan laughs. “Besides, mating with a beta isn’t really ideal.” He gives Yunhyeong a look, and Yunhyeong looks down at his cereal, which is very interesting this morning.

Hanbin grumbles again, and Donghyuk sets coffee down in front of him. Hanbin makes a noise sounding something vaguely like appreciation, making Donghyuk roll his eyes. Around the edge of his cup he murmurs “I don’t _want_ a mate.”

Yunhyeong takes a bite of his cereal and decides to speak up. “Mating isn’t for everyone.” Hanbin looks over at Yunhyeong and nods before sipping his coffee again, and Jinhwan looks at Yunhyeong with a raised brow. “I’m not mated and I’m happy.” Junhwe barks out a laugh from the living room.

Hanbin makes a noise of agreement with Yunhyeong, and Jinhwan sighs, ending the conversation as he goes to the living room. Yunhyeong finishes up his cereal and washes the bowl and his spoon to occupy himself. He thinks he might go out shopping today to buy Chanwoo more of the cereal he stole. It definitely isn’t an excuse to get out of the house and away from cute tired Hanbin.

Definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos comment n stuff also i do have more of this written but the Porn (capital P necessary) is unfinished and has been for fuckin. ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin still smells amazing out of his heat, but it's easier for Yunhyeong to ignore. It's easy for him to ignore how he wants to wake up next to that scent, to have it surround him even when Hanbin isn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case u thought, i only have some written and the majority of this is porn, nuh uh bitch. this is some Gay Shit(tm)

Things go back to normal once Hanbin has recovered from his heat. He still glares at everyone and everything, but the dark circles under his eyes have lightened quite a bit, which is a relief for everyone. Yunhyeong stops being too lazy to make anything but cereal, which everyone is thankful for, except Chanwoo, who has to do the dishes.

Yunhyeong and Hanbin continue to have quiet talks at three in the morning in the kitchen when they're both hungry and can't sleep. Hanbin is sweet in the wee hours of the day. He's too tired to be defensive, and Yunhyeong takes a sort of pride that he's the one who gets to see him so relaxed and soft, not that he'd ever say that.

Hanbin still smells amazing out of his heat, but it's easier for Yunhyeong to ignore. It's easy for him to ignore how he wants to wake up next to that scent, to have it surround him even when Hanbin isn't around.

Well, maybe it's not _that_ easy.

Whenever Yunhyeong's gaze lingers on Hanbin for too long he can feel his instincts crawl up his throat and choke him. The instinct to touch, to mark, to _claim_. He ignores the base instincts, telling himself he's more than an animal, and so is Hanbin. That doesn't stop Yunhyeong from wanting to see his teeth marks all over the skin that's exposed when Hanbin wears shirts that show his collarbones.

-

It's two weeks after Hanbin's heat when Yunhyeong wakes up early to make breakfast. He walks into the kitchen and sees Hanbin sitting on a stool at the kitchen island in sweatpants and a shirt too big for him. Yunhyeong ignores the instinct to wrap his arms around Hanbin's waist and kiss up his neck, just barely.

"How are you feeling?" He says as he gets out a bowl to make pancake mix. Hanbin grunts in acknowledgment, taking a sip of his coffee as he stares down at his notebook. Yunhyeong figures conversation is a no go until Hanbin is adequately caffeinated.

Yunhyeong goes about making pancakes in a relatively comfortable silence with Hanbin. It's still strange, the two of them alone together without Bobby or Junhwe to be loud and stupid and break the silence. It’s also odd that they seem to be able to talk about anything and everything in the dead of night, but the light of day makes Yunhyeong choke up. Maybe it’s because of the way Hanbin looks when there’s light filtering through the windows. He’s so beautiful it stuns Yunhyeong into silence, but he doesn't really mind this. He takes comfort in the quiet, and being alone in the room with Hanbin.

Every few minutes Yunhyeong looks over at Hanbin sitting at the island, his lips pursed as he scribbles in his notebook. Yunhyeong thinks he looks beautiful when he's concentrating. Also whenever he does anything.

Yunhyeong realizes he's completely and utterly whipped. It doesn't really bother him, since it's Hanbin.

After fifteen minutes of Yunhyeong diligently measuring ingredients for pancakes, he looks over and sees Hanbin asleep on the kitchen island, his face squished against the surface. Yunhyeong sighs, putting down his measuring cups as he goes over to Hanbin. His face is relaxed as he sleeps, and Yunhyeong is tempted to kiss him. He refrains.

Instead, he picks up Hanbin, trying not to disturb him, and carries him to Hanbin's bedroom, tucking him into bed and pulling the covers up around him. Yunhyeong leaves to make pancakes and tries not to think about how much he wanted to hold Hanbin in his arms and doze off with him.

-

Hanbin wakes up in his bed, confused. He's positive he had gotten up, but whatever. There's a lingering scent of alpha hanging over him, and he snarls at his own body's reaction to it.

It's immediate, his reaction to the scent of an alpha. He wants it to surround him, wants to be held down and taken. Wants someone to claim him. It's a basic animal instinct and Hanbin hates it. He hates that as an omega there's this need to be someone's, to belong, to be mated. It's something that annoys Hanbin, because it's not what _he_ wants. It's the animal inside him. The very loud whiny animal that takes over during his heat, and Hanbin is more than happy to keep those five days separate from the rest of him.

There's a soft knock at the door before it opens. It's Jinhwan. Hanbin groans and pulls his blanket over his head.

There are footsteps, then a dip in the bed next to him. Jinhwan speaks softly, as if Hanbin is a scared twitchy animal. "Yunhyeong made pancakes, and you need to eat."

Hanbin groans, mumbling about how he's tired.

"You already woke up and had another nap, get your lazy ass up," Jinhwan slaps Hanbin's side over the blanket, the pain and noise muffled by the fabric.

Hanbin pulls the cover down around his chin so he could glare at Jinhwan. "I'm comfy. Fuck off."

Jinhwan rolls his eyes. "Just because you don't want to be an omega doesn't mean you have to be rude to everyone. Get up."

"I'm fine with being an omega,” Hanbin groans,  “I'm just not gunna give into the stupid stereotype that I need to be submissive or whatever the fuck we're supposed to be."

Jinhwan sighs heavily, "Those are old traditional ideals. Nobody thinks like that anymore. If we went by tradition in this house you and Yunhyeong would have stopped this stupid dance you do around each other and would've mated months ago." Hanbin growls at him as his ears heat up. Jinhwan rolls his eyes again, "Fine, whatever. Act like a baby, have subpar non-satisfactory heat sex with Bobby. Whatever. I just came in here to tell you Yunhyeong made pancakes." With that, he leaves Hanbin in his room.

When Hanbin is too hungry to sulk anymore he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen, where everyone is eating and Donghyuk is talking loudly about something Hanbin can't be bothered to listen to.

Reheated coffee and a plate full of pancakes is set down in front of him when Hanbin sits at the counter. He looks up to see Yunhyeong smiling down at him. Hanbin bites his lip and mutters a thanks, digging into the food in an attempt to ignore the way his stomach flips at Yunhyeong's scent, and his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u kno the drill and ty for reading tbh???? i hope yall like this bc this work is def one of my more experimental things so thank u!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall theres so much of this. also idk how knots work ok

Yunhyeong is well aware that his emotions toward Hanbin run deeper than primal instinct, but he's not sure everyone else knows that. He's content to keep it a secret. It's bad enough Junhwe always gives him a knowing look when Hanbin comes out of the shower and Yunhyeong has to keep himself from staring.

Jinhwan, however, is way too observant. Hanbin is on the cusp of his heat walking around the house, and Yunhyeong is in his room with a book and a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Jinhwan walks into Yunhyeong's room without knocking, bringing the scent of Hanbin's heat with him.

"Close the door," Yunhyeong says, uselessly as Jinhwan is already shutting the door and coming to sit on the bed next to him. He smells heavily of his own oncoming heat, but as he's already mated the scent is muted and much more bearable.

"You need to help him with his heat," Jinhwan says flatly, and Yunhyeong doesn't have to ask who he's talking about.

"I'll help him with his heat when he asks me to, you know that," Yunhyeong sighs, giving Jinhwan a pleading look. Truth be told, Yunhyeong would do anything Hanbin asked, but it had to be him asking.

Jinhwan lets out an exasperated groan, "He's too stubborn to ask! You know Hanbin, you know how he is."

Yunhyeong nods, "I do. My answer stays the same. He can sense the way I react to his heat just as well as everyone else can. He knows I'm," Yunhyeong trails off, biting his lip, "amiable to helping him."

Jinhwan lightly smacks Yunhyeong's arm, "But he thinks those are only your instincts. He doesn't know that _you_ want to help him. As Yunhyeong to Hanbin. Not as an alpha to an omega."

Yunhyeong sighs, knowing Jinhwan is right. He bites his lip and pulls his blankets up around him. "He'll find out if he asks."

Jinhwan makes a frustrated noise, leaving Yunhyeong in his room with his cereal and slamming the door behind him.

-

Hanbin is four days into his heat. Bobby collapses in bed next to him in a sweaty heap, humming contentedly. Honestly just because he got to fuck Hanbin through his heat he doesn't have to be so _happy_ about it.

Hanbin's head is finally starting to clear, and he pulls the covers up around himself, grimacing at the wetness between his thighs and the stickiness on his chest.

"So," Bobby starts, still catching his breath. Hanbin sighs, Bobby talks too fucking much. "Are you and Yunhyeong gunna stop being idiots or?"

Hanbin weakly pushes Bobby off the edge of the bed, making a satisfying _plop_ sound in the process.

"You're _welcome_ ," Bobby retorts.

"Leave," Hanbin glares as Bobby picks up his clothes and leaves Hanbin to ride out the rest of his heat on his own.

-

Yunhyeong is surprised when Bobby comes out into the living room, still disheveled with his shirt still off. There's a day left in Hanbin's heat still. Bobby heads to the kitchen, and Yunhyeong gets off the couch to follow him.

"Is Hanbin okay?" Yunhyeong tries to keep the concern out of his voice, and he tries to not take deep breaths of Bobby smelling heavily of Hanbin's heat and arousal.

"He's fine," Bobby hums, grabbing himself milk from out of the fridge and drinking it straight from the bottle.

Yunhyeong scrunches up his nose, "We have glasses for that."

Bobby ignores him, capping the milk and putting it back in the fridge. He turns to Yunhyeong, "You and him need to talk. You're both fucking idiots."

Yunhyeong can feel his ears burn. "I, there's nothing to talk about."

Bobby grins, "Oh really?" He steps closer to Yunhyeong, backing him up until he's pressed against the kitchen island, their hips only inches apart.

Yunhyeong is overcome with the scent of Hanbin, a fog over the smell of Bobby and his own still lingering arousal. "What are you doing?" His voice comes out more breathless than he intends.

Bobby smiles, pressing his hips forward against Yunhyeong's. "You want me right now. Because I smell like him."

Biting his lip, Yunhyeong adamantly shakes his head, despite Bobby definitely being able to feel his cock getting harder by the second underneath his sweatpants.

Leaning forward, Bobby runs his teeth over Yunhyeong's neck, drawing a shaky breath from him as he grinds his hips forward. "Let me help," he hums, rolling his hips forward, and Yunhyeong's head falls back as he lets out a soft moan. "Is that a yes?"

" _Yes_ ," Yunhyeong gasps out, his nails scrabbling for purchase on the smooth counter behind him as he lets himself smell Hanbin on Bobby and feel hardness through his pants.

Bobby smiles, grabbing Yunhyeong's hips and pulling him forward to grind them together. It's not skin on skin, but it's so good. Yunhyeong feels like it's been too long since he's made himself cum. He leans forward to bury his nose in Bobby's neck, the smell of Hanbin stronger here. He thinks of Hanbin burying his face in Bobby's neck like this while they fuck, while Hanbin writhes and whines. While he begs.

Yunhyeong cums embarrassingly fast, staining his boxers and sweatpants as he tries to catch his breath. Bobby tries to step away, but Yunhyeong can see he's still hard.

"Let me help," he smiles, repeating Bobby's earlier words. Bobby grins, pressing his hand forward against Yunhyeong's cock in his pants, and Yunhyeong gasps at the pressure on his knot, "F- _fuck_ ," he whimpers, grinding his hips forward despite the overstimulation.

Bobby laughs at him, "Cute," as he slips a hand into Yunhyeong's boxers, lightly squeezing the knot at the base of his cock.

“ _Bobby_ ,” Yunhyeong growls, grabbing Bobby’s shoulder and digging his nails in.

“You said you wanted to help,” Bobby hisses. “And _this_ ,” he says, digging his thumb into Yunhyeong’s knot, “is _really_ fucking hot.”

Yunhyeong bites his lip to stifle a whimper. “Just,” he gasps, the grip on his knot tightening, “let me get you off.”

Bobby grins, that stupid shit-eating grin he has. “I’m not stopping you.”

About to say something back, Yunhyeong’s mouth falls open on a moan as Bobby runs his fingers through the cum over the head of his cock. By way of retaliation, Yunhyeong shoves his hand down Bobby’s sweatpants, gripping his balls and squeezing hard enough to make Bobby gasp. It makes Yunhyeong smile.

Bobby rests his head in the crook of Yunhyeong’s neck as he’s jerked off under his pants, precum darkening the gray material. He bites and sucks at Yunhyeong’s neck in a vain attempt to keep himself quiet, but the choked off gasps and whimpers are loud in the quiet kitchen.

“I-I’m close, Yunhyeong, _fuck_ ,” Bobby trails off in a groan, thrusting into Yunhyeong’s fist and ruining his own sweatpants as he cums.

The hot breath on his neck comforts Yunhyeong as he helps Bobby come down from his high, running fingers over his back to soothe him. Once his breathing evens out, Bobby grabs a paper towel from off the counter, using it to haphazardly clean his own hand and Yunhyeong’s. He throws the paper towel to the side, missing the garbage by a mile. Yunhyeong sighs.

Moving to pick up the paper towel and throw it in the trash, Yunhyeong throws back a notice that he’s going to shower. Bobby makes a noncommittal grunting noise in acknowledgment.

-

Hanbin is forced out of bed by his stomach growling. He can hear the shower running at the end of the hall as he walks out his door and down to the kitchen. Bobby is shirtless and sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. Hanbin makes a face, and then sniffs the air.

“Why does it smell like sex?” He side eyes Bobby as he gets himself a bowl and a box of cereal. The smell of arousal belongs to Bobby, definitely, but the other scent is fainter and less familiar, but there’s a lingering undertone of… _alpha_. Hanbin snaps his head around so fast he nearly gets whiplash. “ _Bobby_. What did you do?”

Bobby gives him a shit-eating grin, then stands and leaves the room.

Hanbin fucking hates Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls be nice 2 me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its gay

Hanbin has been avoiding Yunhyeong. He thinks he’s not being obvious, but raised brow judgmental looks from Junhwe and the blatant disapproving looks from Jinhwan tell him he’s not doing a great job.

It’s been a week since his heat cleared up, and he’s avoided being in a room alone with Yunhyeong at any and all costs. His silent treatment for Bobby has been much more hostile, but the idiot just laughs and shrugs it off. It always makes Hanbin glare even harder. Maybe if he tries hard enough he can glare holes into Bobby’s back, maybe get him to stop fucking smiling like a dumbass for once.

Hanbin is sitting in his room, grumbling because he can’t go get food since that requires walking past the living room, where Bobby is making noise and being an idiot with Donghyuk humoring him. So he sits on his bed, headphones in to block out the noise when his door flies open, making him practically jump off his bed in surprise.

“What the fuck?” Hanbin backs up and sits at the headboard of his bed, taking out his headphones as he looks at Jinhwan, who looks ready to kill at any moment.

“ _You_ are being a fucking asshole,” Jinhwan states matter-of-factly, crossing his arms and standing in front of Hanbin’s bed.

“You’re gunna have to be more specific.”

Jinhwan smacks Hanbin upside the head.

“Ow! What the fuck was that-“

“Stop being a fucking asshole and apologize to Yunhyeong. I don’t know what you did, or what he did, or what the fuck _ever_ , but I am tired of him looking like a kicked puppy when you walk out of a room when he walks in,” he huffs out in one breath, leaving Hanbin stunned.

Hanbin is still rubbing the back of his head, the spot sore where Jinhwan hit him. “I’m not being that bad,” he mutters under his breath.

“Yes,” Jinhwan nods, “yes you are. Now stop it. Get your sad ass out of bed and talk to him.”

Hanbin pouts. “If it gets you to leave me alone, _fine_.”

-

Yunhyeong hears the bedroom door opening, and he sighs, “Jinhwan I told you I’m fi- oh.” He blinks like a deer in headlights, seeing Hanbin standing in the doorway, and he closes the door behind him. “Hanbin, I… I was expecting Jinhwan um,” Yunhyeong puts his book down on his bedside table, “what’s up?”

Hanbin fidgets, biting his lip and pacing around the room. Yunhyeong thinks he may burn holes in the carpet. “Jinhwan told me to talk to you.” He cringes at his own word choice. “I-I mean, I should talk to you anyways I just,” he groans, “this is weird.”

Trying his best to not look confused, Yunhyeong sits up against his headboard and looks at Hanbin. “What did you, um, wanna talk about?” Yunhyeong is trying to remain nonchalant, as if he was entirely unaffected by Hanbin blatantly avoiding talking to him the past week. He’s sure he’s doing terribly, but Hanbin is too focused on pacing to notice.

“What did you do with Bobby?” Hanbin blurts out, his eyes then going wide. “Wait, shit, I mean… never mind.” He turns to leave, and Yunhyeong gets up to stop him when Hanbin groans. “Fucking _Jinhwan_ ,” he growls, jiggling the door handle. It’s locked. Yunhyeong sits back on his bed.

Clearing his throat, Yunhyeong pointedly doesn’t look at Hanbin, able to feel his cheeks burning.  “Bobby and I, we um, we just, uh…” He trails off, biting his lip. “Why does it matter?”

“Because it _does_ ,” Hanbin crosses his arms, staring directly at Yunhyeong. “He was with me, like, _directly_ before, so I need to know.” His logic is flawed and they both know it, but that doesn’t really matter.

“He touched me, I touched back. Hanbin it isn’t-“

“Isn’t what?”

“It isn’t,” Yunhyeong lets out a frustrated sigh, “I didn’t…” He takes a deep breath. “Bobby came out of your room, and he smelled like you and we just-”

“Oh.” Hanbin’s eyes feel like they’re about to pop out of his head. “ _Oh_. Okay that’s um,” he clears his throat, “okay.” He can feel blush tinting his cheeks pink.

“Hanbin,” Yunhyeong tries to explain himself, but Hanbin interrupts him.

“No! No, it’s fine it’s… It’s instinct whatever.”

Yunhyeong lets out an exasperated sigh, running his fingers through his hair, “No it _isn’t_ Hanbin.” He pauses. “I mean, it sort of is, but that’s not all of it. Like, it-it’s not just my instincts.” He takes a deep breath, figuring it's now or never, “It’s you.”

Hanbin’s brows furrow, “What do you mean it’s me?”

Yunhyeong groans, rubbing his hands over his face, “You are so fucking dense oh my god. I mean, you, I like you. As in me, liking you. Not that weird alpha omega bullshit that you think it is. It’s me, liking you. Plain and simple.”

Hanbin blinks at him. “Oh.”

Yunhyeong groans, rubbing the back of his neck. “’Oh’? Really? That’s it?” He’s exasperated, and more than a little disappointed.

“I-I didn’t know that you… Like, I thought it was just an alpha thing, the way you look at me and-“

“And the way I let you get away with everything?” Yunhyeong laughs. “If I were half a decent alpha I wouldn’t let you get away with _any_ of the shit you do Hanbin. You’re kind of a pain.” Hanbin pouts, and Yunhyeong keeps smiling, “I like that about you.”

“Ah.” Hanbin blushes, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact as heat rises to his cheeks. “Um, thanks. I think.” He lets out a nervous laugh, and Yunhyeong sighs. Biting his lip, Hanbin moves to sit next to Yunhyeong on the bed. “And I, uh, like you too? That’s so weird to say out loud.”

“It’s cute,” Yunhyeong says, leaning over to gently kiss Hanbin’s cheek. “You’re cute.”

Hanbin pouts, just making Yunhyeong want to kiss him again, so he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have one more chapter of this thts prewritten n then i have to write more stuff god save me i still have finals to write


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit whaddup its dat trash
> 
> also i literally have no idea how a/b/o works for the record but ur not reading this gay shit for accurate scientific depictions of human-wolf hybrids

It's been about a week since their little confession party together, and Yunhyeong is happier than he's been in a while. He no longer has to stop himself from kissing Hanbin's cheek or telling him he's cute, although Hanbin always glares at Yunhyeong for the word choice. His cheeks still turn pink though, so Yunhyeong sees it as a win.

It comes as a surprise to Yunhyeong how little their relationship and dynamic has changed. They still have long midnight chats and can sit in comfortable silences, but they do kiss a bit (more like a lot) more. Some nights Hanbin cuddles up to Yunhyeong as they drift off to bed, and Yunhyeong feels like the luckiest person in the world. He usually wakes Hanbin with soft kisses, followed by Hanbin groaning about morning breath. It was cute. Really fucking cute.

They don't go beyond kissing, and Yunhyeong doesn't really see the need to. He likes just being next to Hanbin, being able to hold him and kiss him goodnight and good morning.

However, one morning Yunhyeong wakes up to the scent of Hanbin's oncoming heat. It's faint, something he probably wouldn't be able to notice if they weren't so close or if Yunhyeong wasn't acutely attuned to Hanbin's scent and fluctuations in it.

Yunhyeong gently shakes Hanbin awake, refraining from kissing him. Hanbin makes an upset groaning noise and tries to burrow his face into Yunhyeong's chest, pulling the covers up around them. It’s way too endearing.

"Babe, wake up," he gently nuzzles the top of Hanbin's head.

Hanbin lifts his head to look at Yunhyeong incredulously. "Babe? Really?"

Yunhyeong feels heat rush to his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry, did you not-"

"Shut up, it's whatever," Hanbin hums, resting his head against Yunhyeong's chest again. He murmurs out an almost inaudible, "It was nice."

Yunhyeong smiles, kissing the crown of Hanbin's head. "Well, I'm pretty sure you know your own body, but I think your heat's coming on."

Hanbin groans, " _God_ you can smell it? I'm not even due to get it for another week."

Face screwing up in confusion Yunhyeong looks down at Hanbin, "But you should only smell like you're about to get your heat three or four days before you get it." Yunhyeong sits up in bed, Hanbin whining as he's brought up as well. Leaning them back against the headboard, Yunhyeong runs his fingers through Hanbin's hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

Groaning, Hanbin half-heartedly swats at the other's hands. "I'm fine, just let me sleep."

"But this could be bad!"

"It's probably because I've been closer to you," he hums tiredly. "Spending lots of time around an alpha can speed up my heat cycle because my body is expecting a mate. Stop worrying."

"Ah," Yunhyeong bites his lip, feeling sort of like an idiot that he didn't think of that first. "Okay." He continues running his fingers through Hanbin's hair, making him hum in content.

-

Yunhyeong spends half the day thinking about how to bring this up, so he just walks into Hanbin's room, closing the door behind him. "Do you want me to help with your heat?"

Hanbin makes a face, "Um, come in?"

Yunhyeong sighs, "I'm sorry I just, I've been thinking about it and I know you won't bring it up but-"

"It's fine," Hanbin rolls his eyes, placing his notebook on his desk.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yunhyeong sits down on Hanbin's bed, facing where he's sitting on the chair at his desk. He hasn’t stopped thinking about it since the morning. Or, well, since the first time Yunhyeong smelled Hanbin in heat but he wasn’t about to say that. "Okay. I just, I was wondering if you wanted me to help with your heat, because Jinhwan says it'd be better if you had an alpha to help, a-and I don't wanna pull rank or anything I just-"

"You want to help?" Hanbin looks at him with a raised brow.

"Well, if it helps you then, yeah." Yunhyeong rubs the back of his neck, avoiding Hanbin's gaze.

Hanbin's eyes narrow. "That's it? You just wanna help?" He sounds suspicious, making Yunhyeong sigh.

"Look, if you want me to help with your heat then you need to tell me before it starts. I can't accept consent that you give me while you're high on pheromones," Yunhyeong says as he stands up. He walks over and leans down to gently press his lips against Hanbin's. "But if you don't want me to help, then I won't be upset," he smiles.

Hanbin bites his lip, looking to the side. "I, I think it'd help if you, if we..." He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just, I don't wanna get mated."

"Oh! That's what you're worried about?" Yunhyeong is relieved, "Don't worry, I'm definitely not gunna mate you if you don't want it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hanbin leans forward to nuzzle against Yunhyeong's neck. The angle is awkward, with Yunhyeong standing and bent over as Hanbin sits, but at the same time it's comfortable. Yunhyeong runs his fingers through Hanbin's hair, making the younger sigh happily. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Yunhyeong smiles, pressing a kiss to Hanbin's cheek again. "You can ask me about anything you need, alright?"

Hanbin grins, "You probably shouldn't have said that."

Yunhyeong lightly smacks him upside the head, "Hush."

"Make me," Hanbin grins, a tiny blush tingeing his ears. Yunhyeong can't help himself as he leans down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @kihyunskitten (writing blog) and @slut4snart (personal)
> 
> and next.... the porn that i still have to finish writing but jst a warning its fckn nasty


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets up from the couch to get to his room, his legs giving out from under him and he groans. Yunhyeong comes running from the kitchen, an apron still hung around his neck.
> 
> "Hanbin are you okay?" His voice is laced with worry as he picks him up off the floor.
> 
> Hanbin hisses at the touch, biting his lip and groaning out, "Heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -that titanic gif about it having been eighty years-
> 
> i put this in wordcounter.net and its a higher reading level than half the fucking papers ive turned in for college classes this semester

Hanbin's heat hits him like a fucking freight train. A few days after he starts smelling like his heat, he's just lying on the couch with his headphones in and eating a protein bar, courtesy of Yunhyeong, wanting to make sure Hanbin is nourished before his heat comes on. Then he feels it, the prickling under his skin like he's about to be set on fire.

He gets up from the couch to get to his room, his legs giving out from under him and he groans. Yunhyeong comes running from the kitchen, an apron still hung around his neck.

"Hanbin are you okay?" His voice is laced with worry as he picks him up off the floor.

Hanbin hisses at the touch, biting his lip and groaning out, "Heat."

"Oh," Yunhyeong's eyes go wide. " _Oh_ okay we can just," he splutters nervously, "do you want me to help now or-"

Yunhyeong is cut off as Hanbin nuzzles against his neck, letting the scent of alpha wash over him. "Want you to touch me," he says, his voice heavy, opening his mouth to drag his teeth against Yunhyeong's neck, making him gasp.

"Hanbin we're in the living room oh my _god_ ," Yunhyeong whines, biting his lip to stifle a groan as Hanbin starts sucking on his skin. He smells so heavily of heat, making the room foggy and hot.

"Don't care," Hanbin hums, that same deep breathy tone to his voice as he trails his hands over Yunhyeong's back, reaching down to grab his ass.

Yunhyeong yelps and practically jumps out of Hanbin's grip, slapping the hand away. " _Hanbin_."

Pouting at him, Hanbin moves forward again to press his chest against Yunhyeong's, moving up to suck the other's lower lip into his mouth before letting it go, "Come _on_ , please?"

Yunhyeong lets out a shaky breath, trying to clear his head. "I'll help just, give me a minute to put stuff away," he says, glancing back at the kitchen. He turns back to Hanbin, cupping his cheeks and gently kissing his lips, drawing a whine from him. "I'll meet you in your room, alright?"

Hanbin bites his lip and nods, tearing his stare away from Yunhyeong's lips and running to his room.

Taking a deep breath, Yunhyeong unties his apron and hangs it by the pantry. Giving himself a few minutes, he tries to calm down before getting a few water bottles and heading to Hanbin's room. He figures they'll need them.

Opening the door to Hanbin's room, he's hit with the smell of arousal and heat and _Hanbin_. Yunhyeong's knees nearly buckle when he sees Hanbin on the bed, already naked and hard, his cock leaking.

When Hanbin looks up and sees Yunhyeong he lets out a loud whine, his legs spreading open of their own accord. Yunhyeong can see his entrance glistening and swears he's about to pass out. Hanbin groans, "Get _over_ here oh my god."

After shutting the door behind him, Yunhyeong stumbles over to the bed, setting the water bottles on the bedside table. Leaning up from where he is on the bed, Hanbin starts pawing at Yunhyeong's shirt and whining about how he's wearing too much.

Yunhyeong grabs Hanbin's hands, bringing them up to his mouth to gently kiss his fingers, then palms, then his wrists. "We can slow down," he murmurs as Hanbin whimpers, squirming on the bed.

"I don't wanna slow down," Hanbin growls, grabbing at Yunhyeong's shirt and pulling him down for a heated kiss.

When he manages to pull out of the kiss, Yunhyeong lets out a breathless laugh. "Even in your heat, you're still a brat." Hanbin lets out a breathy moan and Yunhyeong's eyes go wide. He stares down at him for a moment, but Hanbin averts his gaze. "You... You liked that?"

Hanbin's cheeks are flushed a bright red, but whether from his heat or embarrassment or both, neither of them are really sure. He breaks the silence by tugging on the hem of Yunhyeong's shirt. "Just, just fucking get naked already."

Yunhyeong leans down to kiss Hanbin again, slightly more urgent as he pulls Hanbin’s bottom lip back between his teeth, making him groan. Quickly pulling his shirt up and off, he throws it to the side. Hanbin immediately leans up to suck and bite at all the exposed skin, stuck between smelling and tasting and marking. The urgency makes him sloppy, leaving patches of spit shining on Yunhyeong’s skin when it catches the light.

Running his fingers through Hanbin’s hair, Yunhyeong lets out a soft moan as his nipple is sucked into a peak, hard and straining. Hanbin drags his teeth over it and Yunhyeong cries out, his nails digging into Hanbin’s scalp and drawing a moan out of him.

As he continues to suck marks wherever he can, Hanbin reaches down to fumble with the button of Yunhyeong’s jeans. His hands don’t seem to be working the way he wants them to, so Yunhyeong grabs his wrists, pushing Hanbin down on the bed and leaning over to kiss him again. He runs his teeth over Hanbin’s jaw and up to his ear. “You don’t have to do that,” he mutters, dragging his teeth over the shell of Hanbin’s ear, making him shudder. “This is about what you want,” Yunhyeong hums, sucking a mark on Hanbin’s neck.

“I _know_ ,” Hanbin groans, struggling against the grip on his wrists. “But what I _want_ is for you to fuck me.”

Yunhyeong pulls back, his eyes a bit wide. “You do?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hanbin’s head falls back with an irritated grunt.

Biting his lip, Yunhyeong leans down to gently kiss over Hanbin’s chest. “Do you? Or is it because of the heat?”

Letting out an exasperated whine, Hanbin arches his back, “Doesn’t matter just, _fuck_ just _do_ something.”

Yunhyeong hums, taking a moment to run his hands down Hanbin’s arms, over his chest to tweak his nipples. “You mean something like this?”

Hanbin whimpers, squirming against the bed and gasping. He’s already sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead and his skin practically glowing. He mutters something incoherent, something sounding like words whined out in embarrassment.

Smiling, Yunhyeong leans down to flick his tongue over a nipple before saying, “What was that?”

Groaning, Hanbin bites his lip before throwing his head back. “Touch my cock. _Please_ ,” he whines, and Yunhyeong is more than happy to do as he’s asked, in good time.

He trails his fingertips down Hanbin's chest, moving along his sides before scratching down his hipbone. It makes Hanbin arch his back and whine, lips parting obscenely.

"Is there anything you like?" Yunhyeong asks as he trails his fingertips up and down Hanbin's torso, making the younger shudder. "Anything you usually do while you're in heat?"  
  
Groaning, Hanbin turns his head to the side, lifting his hands to cover his face, the pink flush of his cheeks deepening. "Th-There's a box. Under the bed but I don't need-" he cuts himself off with a whine as Yunhyeong stops touching him and moves away, going to get the shoe box out from under the bed. "No it's _fine_ I don't-"   
  
"Oh, _wow_ ," Yunhyeong gasps out when the box is open in front of him. "You... This is the stuff you use?" The question is asked as he pulls out a plug, short and fat with a small wolf's tail attached to the end. Hearing a whine from the bed, he looks up to see Hanbin's eyes wide, his cheeks bright pink, and his cock drooling against his stomach.   
  
"No, I just-"   
  
"Do you want me to use this on you?" Yunhyeong asks the question honestly, standing and looking down at Hanbin, rolling the plug over in his palm and playing with the tail extension. "I can if you want."   
  
"You will?" Hanbin's eyes are wide with anticipation before he coughs and looks away. "I mean, if you want to, then okay."   
  
Getting onto his knees next to Hanbin, Yunhyeong cups the younger's cheek, turning him so they lock eyes. "Hey, this is all about you. I want what you want, so you need to tell me _exactly_ what you want. Understood?" He tries to sound soft and comforting, but his tone comes out more commanding than he intends.   
  
"Yes," the younger groans out, his eyes glassy as he looks down at the plug in Yunhyeong's hands. "I want it."   
  
Smiling, the older leans down to press a gentle kiss against Hanbin's lips. "Then I'll give it to you. Lie down and spread your legs."   
  
The sheets rustle under Hanbin as he moves quickly, lying down on his back and spreading his legs, whimpering as the cold air hits his ass. Walking on his knees, Yunhyeong settles down between Hanbin's legs, biting his lip as he looks down. The younger's ass is _glistening_ , the wetness between his cheeks dripping onto the bedspread.   
  
"Look at you," Yunhyeong says reverently, leaning down to press gentle kisses all across Hanbin's chest. "So beautiful."   
  
Whines and gasps come from Hanbin's lips, which are bitten bright red and shining with spit. "Please, just-"   
  
Pressing kisses down towards the younger's hips, Yunhyeong looks up, his lips still touching Hanbin's skin, "Can I eat you out?"   
  
Choking on air, Hanbin's eyes go wide, " _What_ ?"   
  
"I don't need to,” Yunhyeong shrugs, kissing around where Hanbin's cock lies untouched on his stomach. "I was just wondering if you would want me to. I wanna taste you."

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hanbin whines, rubbing his palms over his face. “Y-You can do whatever you want just please do _something_ -”

Leaning down, Yunhyeong presses soft kisses over Hanbin’s thighs, lightly biting them just to hear the other gasp. “Patience is a virtue, did you know that?” He doesn’t give Hanbin a chance to answer, moving to press the flat of his tongue against the younger’s ass. The responding moan is more than enough encouragement for Yunhyeong. Getting into a comfortable position and putting Hanbin’s legs over his shoulders, he leans forward and gives small licks interchanged with long hard presses of his tongue, wanting to make his partner feel good.

Hanbin is already a wreck, cursing and whimpering as he tries to buck his hips up, unable to because of the grip Yunhyeong has on him. “Sh- _Shit_ I’m-” He cuts himself off with a moan, his head falling back as he cums all over his stomach, completely untouched. 

Pulling away, Yunhyeong’s jaw is somewhat slack, staring at Hanbin’s cock, still hard and twitching, surrounded by cum. “ _Wow_ ,” he speaks, leaning down to press kisses against the other’s cock, running his tongue over the cum around it. “You’re really sensitive, aren't you? That’s so hot.”

“Y-Yeah asshole it’s, th-that’s why it’s called _heat_ ,” the younger gasps out, still trying to catch his breath.

“Cheeky,” Yunhyeong scolds with a light smack to Hanbin’s thigh. “I could use that cock ring in the box and keep you from cumming if you don’t wanna behave.”

“ _No_ ,” Hanbin replies immediately, his eyes going wide and his head shaking from side to side. “Please don’t, I need to cum I’ll behave I promise.”

Yunhyeong giggles, leaning down to kiss Hanbin’s lips. “I never thought you’d be this submissive. I like it.” His hand trails over Hanbin’s stomach, gathering up all the cum before bringing his palm to the younger’s cock, closing his fist tight and stroking, the wetness helping the slide. Leaning down again, he runs his lips and teeth over Hanbin’s neck, just under his ear. “Do you want me to make you cum some more sweetheart?” 

Head falling back with a whine, Hanbin nods, his cheeks flushing at the pet name. “Yes, please. I wanna cum.”

“Oh you _want_ to,” Yunhyeong teases, sitting back on his heels as he closes his fist tighter around the other’s cock. “I thought you said you _need_ to.” Using his other hand, the older reaches down to roll Hanbin’s balls in his palm. “So which is it?”

Eyes rolling back, Hanbin’s mouth falls open. “I, _fuck_ , both? I just, _please_.”

“You’re so cute when you beg,” Yunhyeong laughs, leaning down to press soft kisses all over Hanbin’s face. Reaching down, he runs a finger over Hanbin’s entrance, groaning as he feels the slick dripping out. “And you’re so _wet_. You want it so bad don’t you, angel?”

Blushing at the nickname, Hanbin squirms, trying to spread his legs further open, an invitation. Refusing to look his partner in the eye, he stares at the wall, murmuring a small, “ _Please_.”

Giggling, Yunhyeong gently slips a finger into Hanbin, crooking it upwards. “You’re adorable, all shy and desperate like this,” he smiles, pressing soft kisses over Hanbin’s hips.

On the sheets, Hanbin whines, his legs kicking out as his ass clenches around the one finger inside him. “M-More,” he whimpers, biting his lip to keep himself quiet. He opens his legs further as he tries to move closer to Yunhyeong.

Content to give Hanbin what he wants, Yunhyeong easily slips another finger in along with the first. Curling up his fingers, he smiles at the way slick coats his fingers, and the way Hanbin’s back arches as his mouth falls open. “So beautiful,” he admires, leaning down to press kisses against the skin closest to him. Scissoring his fingers, he looks up at the younger. “Do you think you’re ready to take the plug yet?” 

Eyes going wide, Hanbin looks down, embarrassed at the sight. Yunhyeong is pressing kisses to his hips that are covered with purpling hickeys. Biting his lip, Hanbin nods, knowing from experience that during his heat he doesn’t need much preparation to be ready for the plug. “Yes, please,” he mumbles, pink high on his cheekbones.

Yunhyeong smiles at the plead, reaching for the plug to his side. “I never thought you’d have one with a tail,” he muses, laughing a little bit, sitting up on his knees to press a kiss to Hanbin’s lips. “My little freak.”

Any protest or retort is lost on a choked cry, Hanbin’s back arching as the plug slides into him, obscene slick noises following as it settles in all the way. Hanbin can feel his vision go blurry, everything better because of the haze of his heat surrounding him. Letting out a pathetic whine, he clenches around the plug, humping his ass down to feel it shift around inside of him. His cock is twitching and dripping against his stomach.

“This is pretty,” Yunhyeong hums, running the tail through his fingers. Pulling on it gently, Hanbin twitches at the movement of the plug inside of him. “And so are you,” he smiles, leaning down to press his lips against Hanbin’s. Moving his arms, he leans on his elbows so their eyes are level. “My pretty little wolf,” he murmurs between kisses to Hanbin’s jaw.

Hanbin whimpers at the nickname, his face heating up. “Don’t say that. It’s weird.”

Yunhyeong reaches down between them, tugging on the tail attachment. “You have a tail plug sweetheart. Calling you my pretty little wolf isn’t really more strange than that,” he breathes out, kissing Hanbin again and smiling. “But I won’t say it again if you don’t like it.”

“No it, it’s okay, I just,” Hanbin breathes out, biting his lip and making eye contact with Yunhyeong. “I like the other nicknames you have for me.”

Giving Hanbin a sweet smile, Yunhyeong leans down and presses kisses all over his partner’s face. “You like it? What’s your favorite? Baby? Sweetheart? Angel?” Every name is followed by a kiss. “My beautiful boy?” Leaning down, their lips meet again, soft and sweet in the middle of all of this. “You’re so cute,” Yunhyeong grins, running his fingers through Hanbin’s hair.

Hanbin is whimpering, obviously trying not to thrash around on the bed. Yunhyeong almost feels sorry for him. Almost. Lifting his hand, he spits in his palm to bring a hand back around Hanbin’s cock, stroking it with a tight fist.

“That's so gross,” Hanbin groans, still bucking up into Yunhyeong’s fist.

That makes Yunhyeong laugh aloud. “This is probably going to be one of the most hygienic things we do your entire heat. Sex is messy, sweetheart.” He leans down, tonguing at one of Hanbin’s nipples. “Enjoy it.”

And holy fucking shit does Hanbin enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna apologize for those of u tht wanted a more graphic sex scene, but idk i think id rather write them fucking out of heat (if i write anymore of this)
> 
> i hope u liked it tho! this is p much the end of this but if yall want an epilogue (smutty or otherwise) lemme kno n ill see what i can do! (no promises but ill try but this has been in drafts for over a year kill me)
> 
> kudos n comment if u liked it, and thank u for reading!!


End file.
